1. Field
The following description relates to language model translation and training methods and apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
A technological automation of speech recognition, for example, has been implemented through processor implemented neural network models, as specialized computational architectures, that after substantial training may provide computationally intuitive mappings between input patterns and output patterns. The trained capability of generating such mappings may be referred to as a learning capability of the neural network. Further, because of the specialized training, such specially trained neural network may thereby have a generalization capability of generating a relatively accurate output with respect to an input pattern that the neural network may not have been trained for, for example.